


Dark Passion Play

by Shelby_M



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Songfic, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После авто-катастрофы Валентин начинает видеть сны о прошлой жизни, которые постепенно сводят его с ума. Songfic на песню Nightwish "The Poet and the Pendulum".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

* * *  
_The end_  
_The songwriter’s dead_  
_The blade fell upon him_  
_Taking him to the white lands_  
_Of Empathica, of Innocence_  
_Empathica…_  
_Innocence…_  
* * *

Трава колышется под легким ветерком. Настолько яркая и зеленая в свете послеполуденного солнца, что режет глаза. Деревья лениво шумят густой листвой, а редкие кучевые облака застыли вдалеке, словно нарисованные невидимым художником. Прекрасный летний день, чудесная погода для прогулок вдоль небольшого ручья – он как раз весело журчит справа от них. Наверное, вода в нем прохладная и вкусная, приятная для питья и купания.  
Валентин стоит рядом с Арно в конце небольшого поля. Им развязали руки –последняя милость врагов, да и куда им бежать, вымотанным и безоружным? – а глаза они попросили не завязывать сами. Талигойские мундиры перепачканы и разодраны, покрытые грязью и засохшей кровью. Лица у обоих бледные, усталые. Арно поворачивается к Валентину, в его черных глазах – грусть.  
\- Прости, - шепчет он. – Я ведь так и не успел извиниться перед тобой за все, что наговорил.  
\- Благодарю, теньент, - Валентин смотрит в лицо Савиньяка не в силах оторваться, стараясь запомнить каждую черточку. – Но ты давно уже извинился. Правда, другим способом.  
Арно чуть усмехается.  
\- Зараза ты, - он старается, но не может заглушить горечь в своем голосе.  
\- Знаю.  
Чужой приказ и звук взводимых мушкетов доносится словно из другого мира.  
Они машинально тянутся друг к другу и берутся за руки, переплетая пальцы. Арно еле заметно дрожит, хотя в его взгляде читается несломленная гордость. Он поворачивается было вперед, но Валентин одергивает его.  
\- Смотри на меня. Не туда. Просто смотри мне в глаза.  
\- Это…  
\- Не трусость, - обрывает его Валентин. – Просто я хочу, - словно оправдываясь, произносит он. – Последнее, что я хочу видеть… - Валентин не может заставить себя закончить фразу, но Арно понимает.  
И слушается.  
Последнее, что оба видят, когда раздается грохот дринсенских мушкетов – отчаянные, полные невысказанного взгляды друг друга.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *  
_One last perfect verse_  
_It’s still the same old song_  
_Oh Christ, how I hate what I have become_  
_Take me home_  
* * *

\- Ты совсем ничего не ешь. Это не похоже на тебя.  
Валентин поднял голову и встретился с внимательным взглядом Норберта.  
\- Прошу прощения, что ты сказал?  
Катершванц укоризненно покачал головой и, прежде чем ответить, обменялся значительными взглядами со своим братом-близнецом.  
\- Мы думаем, что ты заболел, - сказал Йоганн. – Ты выглядишь плохо.  
\- И совсем не ешь, - Норберт кивнул на нетронутую тарелку с пюре и котлетой, стоящую перед Валентином.  
Они сидели в университетской столовой, вокруг было шумно и людно – взрывы смеха, обсуждения проектов и учебы, разговоры с друзьями и знакомыми… Обычная жизнь обычного университета.  
Валентин моргнул, с трудом сосредотачиваясь на реальности. В последнее время это становилось все сложнее, и ситуация не радовала его. Проклятые сновидения решили окончательно свести с ума, и справлялись со своей задачей прекрасно. Раньше ему хотя бы удавалось скрывать свое состояние от друзей. Юстиниан знал, но он и не мог не заметить, что уже три с лишним года у его брата медленно, но верно едет крыша. Но хотя бы на людях раньше удавалось выглядеть человеком. Больше не удается.  
\- Прошу меня извинить, - Валентин выдавил из себя вежливую улыбку. – Я сильно не выспался сегодня.  
\- Много заданий, - с пониманием закивал Йоганн. – Я тоже не успеваю сделать все и пойти спать, когда нужно. Вот Норберт успевает, но это потому, что он умнее меня.  
«А еще он погиб в странном урагане на каком-то лугу и ты оплакивал его, несмотря на то, что ты – бергер, что бы это ни значило».  
Валентин силой воли заставил внутренний голос замолчать.  
\- Да, загруженность у нас большая. Вероятно, на мне сказывается стресс.  
\- Тебе стоит пойти домой отдохнуть, - веско произнес Норберт. – А то рискуешь заболеть от переутомления.  
\- Пожалуй, ты прав, - Валентин поднялся, как обычно опираясь на стол, и кивнул братьям Катершванцам. – Увидимся в понедельник.  
\- Отдохни как следует, Валентин, - Норберт помахал ему рукой, а Йоганн кивнул в ответ, широко улыбаясь.  


* * *

\- Я не знаю, что с ним делать. Я почти в тупике и ощущаю себя… потерянным, - Юстиниан сидел, удобно устроившись на широком подоконнике, наматывая телефонный шнур на палец и невидяще глядя на улицу.  
Легкий ветерок шевелил прозрачные лиловые занавески на приоткрытом окне. В комнате было светло, несмотря на то, что она находилась на северной стороне. Окно гостиной выходило на дорогу перед домом, но шумно не было – машины редко ездили по ней. Юстиниан втянул уличный воздух с наслаждением – он пах вечерней прохладой, прелыми листьями и возможным дождем, а то и грозой. Юстиниан нахмурился в ответ на что-то и сосредоточился на телефоне.  
\- Да, сегодня он снова кричал во сне. Вышел из своей комнаты, шатаясь, как пьяный, и долго пробыл в ванной. Он думал, что я сплю у себя, но я задремал на диване в гостиной, поэтому проснулся и увидел его. Я правда не знаю, что делать. Я закрывал на это глаза достаточно долго. Если первые пару лет все еще было под контролем, то теперь… - Юстиниан вздохнул и устало потер глаза. – Да не хочу я отдавать его в клинику! Он не сумасшедший! Что-то мучает его, с ним что-то не так, но это не повод сдавать своего брата в психушку! Я и так водил его по психиатрам весь прошлый год, толку-то… Что? Да ну тебя, - буркнул Юстиниан и подался вперед, вглядываясь в окно. – Мне нужно идти. По-моему, я вижу Валентина. Вечером все остается в силе? Да, хорошо. Позвони, когда заедешь за мной.  
Юстиниан повесил трубку и ловко соскочил с подоконника. Он поставил телефон на законное место на столике у окна. Его взгляд зацепился за фотографию на книжных полках – маленький Валентин, слегка улыбающийся в камеру, и он сам, обнимающий брата и радостно смеющийся.  
\- Что же с тобой происходит, Вальхен? – пробормотал Юстиниан.  
Ответа на этот вопрос он не знал, хотя отчаянно пытался его найти уже третий год, с тех пор как поздней осенней ночью Валентин ворвался к нему в спальню с перекошенным от ужаса лицом, словно ожидал увидеть… Юстиниан предпочитал не думать, что Валентин ожидал увидеть на его месте. Ему хватило тогда нескольких фраз брата, чтобы ощутить мерзкий холодок, поднимающийся по позвоночнику.  
\- Прости, что помешал, - сказал тогда Валентин, обнимая и прижимаясь. – Я просто хотел удостовериться в том, что ты все еще жив.  
Юстиниан потерял дар речи, растерянно поглаживая брата по волосам, стараясь успокоить. Он подумал, что это может быть последствием аварии – страх потерять единственного оставшегося родственника, или что там обычно врачи говорят в таких случаях. Но, похоже, все оказалось куда сложнее и запутаннее.  
Кошмары с тех пор не покидали Валентина, но до этого года они были довольно-таки редкими. А теперь Валентин кричал почти каждую ночь, хотя ничего не говорил и не жаловался – он давно перестал жаловаться, предпочитая заключать свои мысли в картины, чем говорить о неприятном.  
Юстиниан невольно покосился на дверь в бывшую спальню родителей. С тех пор, как они погибли, прошло четыре года, а их спальня была переоборудована в своеобразную студию Валентина после того, как психиатр год назад посоветовал ему попробовать рисовать. Рисованием Валентин увлекся, и сильно – он проводил много времени в своей «студии». Но картин не показывал никому, хотя Юстиниан спрашивал. Валентин попросил его не заходить в комнату с картинами и не смотреть, и Юстиниан честно держал слово, хотя руки так и чесались взглянуть на тайны брата, пока тот находился в университете. Но Юстиниан слишком дорожил доверием Валентина, чтобы нарушить обещание.  
Может, все же стоит это сделать? Юстиниан наклонил голову на сторону, размышляя. Если даже и сделать, то явно не сейчас. В коридоре раздался щелчок входной двери – Валентин пришел домой. Юстиниан с трудом нацепил на лицо улыбку и поспешил к брату. Надо приободрить его во что бы то ни стало, иначе без лекарств не обойтись, а прибегать ко всяким психотропным таблеткам снова Юстиниан ох как не хотел.  


* * *

\- Как думаешь, что с нами будет? – Арно сидит на соломе, прислонившись к каменной стене.  
Валентин находится рядом, безуспешно пытаясь ослабить веревку на связанных руках. Тугие узлы врезаются в запястья и трут, но, сколько бы ни пытался, он не может ослабить веревку. Они в плену уже несколько недель, а дриксы до сих пор ничего не предпринимают. Это странно, и это пугает. Валентину все равно, что сделают с ним, но Арно не должен быть здесь. Арно должен быть рядом со своими братьями-маршалами, скакать на своем Кане, свободный и неуловимый, как молния.  
\- Генерал Ариго должен что-нибудь придумать, - говорит Валентин вслух. – Да и твои братья тоже.  
Он сам не верит своим словам, но хочет приободрить Арно.  
\- Да, но… насколько я разобрал обрывки разговора стражи, никаких требований нашим выдвинуто не было. Да и мы – хотя нас и допрашивали, но как-то… не очень активно, что ли. Даже не знаю, как выразиться. Понимаешь, о чем я?  
\- Ты плохо знаешь дриксен, - возражает Валентин, хотя его сердце падает после слов Арно, и он понимает, что никаких переговоров попросту не будет. – Арно…  
Ему не дают договорить – в камеру входит один из генералов Бруно и обводит пленников ничего не выражающим взглядом.  
\- Взять их, - командует он страже. – На выход. Приказ фельдмаршала.  
Валентин готов отдать все в этот момент, хоть руку, хоть ногу, хоть душу Леворукому, только бы пощадили Арно. Но этого не будет, как не будет больше ночей, проведенных вместе и веселого «Ну и Зараза же ты!» после очередной остроты Валентина на то, каков теньент Сэ в постели. Не будет тайных поцелуев почти на глазах у всей армии – Арно нравилось ходить по лезвию ножа, дразня этим Валентина.  
Ничего больше не будет. Никогда.  
От этого больно, но еще больнее то, что он не может выразить словами и показать Арно, насколько тот на самом деле ему дорог и важен – никогда не мог, а теперь уже поздно.  
Теперь уже ничего нет и не будет.  
Есть только зеленый луг и мушкеты, нацеленные в них. Их руки снова сплетаются – даже после стольких раз, когда он видел эту сцену во сне, Валентин не может не удивляться тому, что их позволили развязать – пальцы Арно подрагивают в его ладони.  
Ничего больше нет.  
Черные глаза, светлые волосы, последняя улыбка и «Прощай, полковник».  
Ничего больше нет.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *  
_You live long enough to hear the sounds of guns,_  
_Long enough to find yourself screaming every night,_  
_Live long enough to see your friends betray you_  
* * *

Занятия закончились раньше, чем обычно, и Валентин решил пойти домой пешком. День выдался на удивление теплым и ясным для осени, и он подумал, что пройтись не помешает. Гулять по городу, по знакомым улицам, с любопытством вглядываясь в витрины и придумывая несуществующие рассказы и зарисовки – Валентин с детства любил это занятие. Когда родители брали его с собой на какие-то серьезные мероприятия, он обычно незаметно отключался от реальности и придумывал разные фантастические сюжеты, которые потом пересказывал Юстиниану. Тот, в свою очередь, восхищенно качал головой на воображение брата. Вот и теперь Валентин неспешно шагал вдоль одной из центральных улиц, разглядывая выложенные на витринах товары. Сегодня ему удалось выспаться – впервые за неделю или около того никаких снов – поэтому настроение сразу поднялось.  
Правда, уже где-то через пару кварталов Валентин пожалел о своем решении прогуляться. Он свернул на узкую улочку, потом вышел на аллею, которая вела сквозь парк, и осторожно присел на скамейку в тени деревьев, потирая правое бедро и морщась. Нога сегодня разболелась особенно сильно – похоже, скоро начнется сезон дождей. Валентин задрал голову, глядя в синее небо, виднеющееся сквозь пожелтевшие листья деревьев. Этот мир действительно выглядел красиво, что есть, то есть. Еще он был менее опасен, чем Кэртиана – здесь не было постоянных войн и скверны. Зато существовали самолеты, машины, компьютеры и куча других довольно-таки интересных вещей. А еще здесь находилось безумие, подстерегающее его ночью – безумие или воспоминания? Валентин до сих пор не мог дать правильный ответ на этот вопрос.  
Все началось – или закончилось – четыре года назад.  
Юстиниан тогда защитил диплом, и родители, оставив Клауса и Питера с приходящей горничной, поехали к нему на торжественную церемонию вручения диплома. Валентин тоже был с ними – он всегда любил старшего брата и радовался его успехам. Он до сих пор помнил саму церемонию до мельчайших подробностей – смешная черная квадратная шапочка Юстиниана, букет цветов, свиток с дипломом, радостные улыбки вокруг. Даже обычно сдержанный и холодный отец тогда улыбался, хлопая Юстиниана по плечу. Теплые объятия матери и столь же теплый смех брата… Потом они сели в машину и решили поехать в ресторан, собираясь отметить это событие.  
Последующее Валентин запомнил лишь урывками.  
Вскрик матери, визг тормозов, полный боли крик Юстиниана и свой собственный, а потом – темнота. После этого – неясный, мутный эпизод в больнице, когда он пришел в себя. На соседней койке лежал бледный как мел Юстиниан, которому что-то втолковывал человек в полицейской форме. Рядом с ним стоял высокий худой мужчина в докторском халате. Валентин не видел лица, но запомнил длинные светлые волосы, собранные в хвостик. После слов полицейского, Юстиниан заплакал и ему, кажется, кололи успокоительное… Валентин не помнил, поскольку снова потерял сознание.  
Как он впоследствии узнал, родители погибли на месте в аварии. Юстиниан отделался сломанными ребрами и несколькими ушибами, а у самого Валентина был тяжелый перелом правой ноги и сотрясение мозга. Нога так и не срослась хорошо, несмотря на операции, и Валентин остался хромым с того времени. Он никогда не жаловался на это, прекрасно понимая, что, во-первых, ничего не поделаешь, а во-вторых, Юстиниану и так приходится достаточно тяжело.  
После аварии Юстиниан, так толком и не оправившись, понесся искать работу. Ему тогда несказанно повезло – Райнштайнер, декан оконченного им университета, согласился помочь и взял Юстиниана ассистентом преподавателя. Юстиниан оказался хорошим и талантливым педагогом, и теперь уже сам преподавал английскую литературу.  
Сначала Валентин не понимал, к чему спешка, и только потом узнал, что Юстиниану пришлось бороться в суде за право опекунства, и, если бы не найденная работа, его бы отняли у брата. Юстиниан не смог получить опекунство над Питером и Клаусом – их отослали старшей сестре Ирэне и ее мужу чуть ли не на другой конец континента, и с тех пор Валентин не видел младших братьев. Но опекунство над Валентином все же досталось Юстиниану. Валентин до сих пор холодел при мысли, что их могли разлучить. Он не представлял себе, насколько тяжело пришлось Юстиниану, только пережившему смерть родителей, и вынужденному в суде бороться за право остаться с братом. Валентин смутно помнил, как однажды, когда он пошел ночью попить воды на кухню, услышал сдавленные рыдания из комнаты Юстиниана. Он так и не решился зайти к брату, чтобы утешить, но его собственное сердце болезненно сжалось, и он пообещал себе помогать Юстиниану, чем только сможет, и не доставлять лишних хлопот.  
Да, конечно. В итоге получилось, что главной проблемой как раз оказался сам Валентин и его прогрессирующее безумие.  
Валентин пропустил огромный период занятий в школе из-за аварии, и в итоге окончил ее экстерном – он всегда был умным и толковым учеником, и все прекрасно понимал сам, учась по книгам. А вот с университетом получилось сложнее, потому что вскоре после аварии и его выписки из больницы, начались сны.  


* * *

Когда он впервые увидел во сне Юстиниана-выходца, то пришел в ужас. Он сломя голову понесся в комнату брата, только чтобы убедиться, что тот все еще дышит, и что в его груди нет рваной дыры от пулевого ранения. Как Валентин понял, Юстиниан списал тот случай на последствия аварии. Он и сам подумал, что брат прав. А потом сны ударили с новой силой. Сны о нем самом и о светловолосом теньенте по имени Арно, который, судя по всему, Валентину был дороже всех остальных людей вместе взятых. И которого убили вместе с ним.  
Впрочем, сны еще оказались не самым худшим. Хуже всего стало, когда в прошлом году Валентин начал путать сны и реальность. Поначалу он пытался как-то взять себя в руки и скрыть свое состояние, но все чаще ловил себя на том, что, например, пристально вглядывается в грудь Юстиниана, пытаясь определить сквозь одежду, есть там рана или нет, или ночью ему чудилась зеленая луна и запах лилий вокруг… Юстиниан не выдержал очередного раза, когда Валентин потянулся проверить, нет ли у него пулевого ранения. Он тогда сгреб Валентина в охапку и, не терпя возражений, весь свой отпуск таскал по психиатрам. Валентин ощущал чудовищную вину, видя усталое и бледное лицо брата, который вместо того, чтобы отдыхать, ходит с ним по больницам. Зато после прописанного курса лечения хотя бы галлюцинации прекратились. Сны остались, но со снами Валентину до недавнего времени удавалось справляться и держать их под контролем.  
Иногда Валентин думал, может ли все это быть последствием сотрясения мозга после аварии. Либо он и правда тогда свихнулся, и с этим ничего не поделаешь, либо травма сняла какие-то подсознательные барьеры в его разуме, и теперь он кусками и обрывками вспоминал свою… прошлую жизнь? Он прочитал множество книг на эту тему, но однозначного ответа так и не нашел. Возможно, это воспоминания. Возможно, он попросту сумасшедший. Все возможно.  
Но если не воспоминания, тогда откуда он знал Катершванцев еще до того, как познакомился с ними в университете? Если не воспоминания, откуда он знал заместителя декана и сразу понял, как себя вести с Ариго? Откуда он знал красавца Салину, непоседу Паоло, надменного Эстебана и других однокурсников? Валентин устал от вопросов без ответов, но ответы было неоткуда взять.  
К тому же, существовал еще один немаловажный вопрос, который мучил его с тех пор как начались сны.  
Если все это действительно воспоминания, и если все эти люди существуют и в этом мире тоже… В таком случае, где Арно? Почему его нигде нет, почему он еще не встретил его? Неужели он и здесь мертв? Неужели его не существует? А если существует, то где он? Где сейчас пропадает виконт Сэ и кем он является в этой жизни? Помнит ли он Валентина так же, как тот помнит его? И, если помнит, сводят ли его воспоминания с ума, или ему все равно?  


* * *

\- Нам надо выспаться перед сражением – забыл, что говорил господин барон? – насмешливо сообщает Валентин, придерживая Арно за талию.  
Арно беспечно смеется. Он сидит на бедрах Валентина, светлые волосы блестят в неровном свете свечей.  
\- Да ну тебя и твоего Ульриха-Бертольда, - отмахивается он. – Сражение – завтра. Все – завтра. А сегодня еще есть время для нас.  
Валентин прикрывает глаза, отдаваясь ласкам Арно, жадно целуя его в ответ.  
\- Ну и горячий же вы, теньент Сэ, - шепчет Валентин, улыбаясь краешком губ.  
\- Ага, скажи об этом всей Западной армии, - хихикает Арно, ерзая на бедрах Валентина, чем вызывает у него невольный стон.  
Он проводит пальцами по шраму на бедре Валентина – тому самому, который остался от памятной дуэли с Окделлом.  
\- Не болит? – спрашивает Арно, с любопытством разглядывая белую полоску зарубцевавшейся кожи.  
Валентин отрицательно качает головой.  
\- У меня был хороший лекарь, - говорит он.  
\- Сейчас ты бы смог дать отпор Ричарду, - задумчиво произносит Арно. – Йоганн прав, ты фехтуешь куда лучше, чем раньше.  
\- Ну, надо же, - усмехается Валентин. – Слышать подобную похвалу от виконта Сэ в высшей степени лестно.  


* * *

Успехи в фехтовании не спасают от дриксов и урагана на следующий день. Когда Валентина приводят к другим пленным, он с удивлением и некоторой досадой видит среди них знакомую светлую голову. Арно криво усмехается и виновато пожимает плечами – да, я тоже здесь.  
Валентин одновременно рад и не рад. Он рад, что не один и у него есть свидетель того, что он не предал и не собирался предавать – он не вынес бы, если бы Арно продолжил считать его возможным предателем.  
Но то, что Арно здесь – плохо, потому что это опасно, если узнают, кто его братья, если узнают что-либо вообще – это плохо. Достаточно уже того, что видели полковническую перевязь Валентина. Ну почему все должно было произойти именно так?  
Звук взводимых мушкетов, отдаленный приказ…  
«Прощай, полковник».


	4. Chapter 4

* * *  
_For years I've been strapped unto this altar_  
_Now I only have three minutes and counting_  
_I just wish the tide would catch me first and give me_  
_A death I always longed for_  
* * *

\- Уверен, что сам все дотащишь?  
Юстиниан фыркнул, вылезая из машины и забирая пакеты с продуктами.  
\- Я тебе не барышня, да и до дома всего пара шагов.  
\- Что не барышня – это хорошо, ты мне нравишься, какой есть, - его спутник усмехнулся, потом вздохнул и покачал головой. – Но не стоит нести все в одиночку. Я неоднократно повторял, что тебе нельзя носить тяжести после твоих ребер.  
\- Ничего, - Юстиниан легкомысленно отмахнулся. – Я потом буду покупать понемногу, сейчас просто у нас как-то разом все закончилось. Спасибо, что свозил в магазин.  
\- Давай хоть до подъезда донесу.  
\- Ну, разве что до подъезда, - сдался Юстиниан.  
\- Когда встретимся в следующий раз?  
Юстиниан задумался.  
\- Завтра и послезавтра я работаю, а потом у меня выходные – в субботу внезапно отменили занятия, и у меня намечается человеческий викенд. Можно будет куда-нибудь съездить в какой-либо из дней. Я еще посмотрю, где будет Валентин, и какие у него планы. Сам понимаешь, не люблю оставлять его надолго. Хорошо хоть есть Катершванцы и Ариго, чтобы присматривать за ним в университете.  
\- Ему почти двадцать один год.  
\- Ага, а еще он нездоров, - огрызнулся Юстиниан. – А то сам не знаешь.  
\- Знаю, - вздохнул второй мужчина. – И, надеюсь, ты тоже знаешь, что если понадобится помощь – любая – я всегда здесь.  
\- Спасибо, - искренне ответил Юстиниан. – Пока что мы сами справляемся, - его голос прозвучал не очень уверенно.  


* * *

Валентин вышел из комнаты на звук открываемой двери. Он улыбнулся Юстиниану в ответ на приветствие. Юстиниан опустил пакеты с продуктами на пол и незаметно потер грудь. Жест не укрылся от внимания Валентина.  
\- Хоть бы сказал, что идешь за едой, - мягко упрекнул он брата. – Я бы помог нести сумки. Тебе же нельзя.  
\- Мне и так помогли донести до подъезда, - хмыкнул Юстиниан. – Да и я еще, вроде как, не совсем старая развалина, - он окинул Валентина внимательным взглядом, замечая, как тот стоит – перенеся большую часть веса на левую ногу. – Нога шалит? – спросил Юстиниан, слегка нахмурившись.  
Валентин виновато улыбнулся.  
\- Похоже, скоро начнутся дожди.  
\- Ты ходи осторожнее, что ли.  
Юстиниан незаметно бросил взгляд на трость в углу коридора. Валентин ненавидел пользоваться ею, но зимой и ранней весной приходилось – по снегу и льду ходить было тяжелее всего.  
\- Не волнуйся, я всегда осторожен.  
Юстиниан вздохнул и криво улыбнулся.  
\- Два калеки, - резюмировал он. – Кому скажи – обхохочется.  
Валентин молча подошел к брату и обнял его.  
\- Не говори так, - попросил он. – Никакой ты не калека. Ты – лучший в мире брат, - Валентин неуклюже нагнулся и подхватил пакеты. – Отнесу на кухню, - сказал он. – Давай сегодня я приготовлю ужин? А ты отдыхай.  
\- Давай, - Юстиниан скинул ботинки и повесил легкую куртку на вешалку. – Я как раз успею допроверять эссе студентов, а то не сумел себя заставить все сделать вчера.  
\- Опять поклонницы донимают? – поинтересовался Валентин.  
\- Не представляешь насколько, - Юстиниан закатил глаза. – Вчера я обнаружил открытку-сердечко с очередным признанием в вечной любви, вложенную в курсовую работу. Вот уж не думал, когда начинал работать, что стану объектом всеобщего, эээ, воздыхания. Я уже даже не представляю, что с этим делать.  
\- Побриться налысо и носить линзы скучного цвета, - спокойно ответил Валентин и пояснил в ответ на удивленный взгляд брата. – Ты же понимаешь, что студентки западают на твои прекрасные глаза и длинные волнистые волосы?  
\- Знаешь, раньше это как-то не приходило мне в голову, - совершенно искренне сказал Юстиниан.  
Валентин пожал плечами.  
\- Теперь знаешь. Ты, вообще-то, красив и молод. Да еще и литературу преподаешь – представь себе, девушки считают сексуальным британский акцент и поэзию на английском в целом. А ты же этим и занимаешься, по крайней мере, иногда – читаешь стихи и тому подобное. На таких преподавателей обычно и выстраивается очередь желающих.  
\- Кошмар, - Юстиниан застонал и закрыл лицо руками в притворном ужасе. – Хоть совсем на работу не ходи.  


* * *

Валентин был на два года старше своих однокурсников. Из-за долгого восстановления после аварии, пропущенных занятий в школе, а также других проблем, он поступил в университет позже, и теперь учился только на первом курсе. Он хотел сдать экзамены и поступить сразу хотя бы на второй курс, но декан, фок Варзов, не позволил.  
Валентин не знал, но уже то, что его зачислили в университет, было услугой Жермона Ариго его брату. Юстиниан в день вступительных экзаменов долго разговаривал с заместителем декана, и Ариго согласился пойти на уступки для Валентина.  
Проблема крылась не в результатах экзаменов и не в недостатке ума Валентина – уж что-что, а Валентин всегда был умен и способен. Но фок Варзов дорожил репутацией своего университета, а у Валентина, к сожалению, имелась справка о становлении на учет у психиатра… Юстиниан ощущал себя виноватым, что из-за дурацкой справки у брата возникли сложности, но разве он мог не отвести его на лечение? К тому же, результаты хоть какие-то, но были – Валентину явно стало лучше после пройденного курса лечения.  
Самому Валентину было все равно, что он старше остальных. Он никогда не отличался общительностью, а после аварии и вовсе полностью ушел в себя. Поэтому его мало заботило чужое мнение, хотя первое время местный выскочка, Эстебан Колиньяр, не упускал случая пустить унизительную колкость в сторону «хромого придд-дурка». Валентин полностью игнорировал Колиньяра, и тот вскоре угомонился, а Валентин по-прежнему оставался один, в стороне ото всех.  
Исключением, пожалуй, стали братья Катершванцы – Валентин изначально поладил с ними, да и оба близнеца оказались хорошими людьми. Как-то раз они были в гостях у Валентина и познакомились с Юстинианом. Оба остались в восторге от молодого «профессора Придда». Юстиниан в свою очередь попросил их приглядывать за Валентином в университете. Йоганн и Норберт отнеслись к поручению ответственно, и с тех пор всегда были готовы прийти на выручку Валентину, если ситуация того требовала.  


* * *

\- Слышал? У нас в группе будет новичок, - Норберт подсел слева от Йоганна, рядом с которым сидел Валентин.  
Они, как обычно, заняли один из задних рядов в аудитории, чтобы иметь возможность не только шептаться, но и успевать следить за лекцией. До начала еще оставалось несколько минут, и троица приблизились друг к другу, чтобы услышать последние новости от Норберта.  
\- Новичок? Странно, прошло всего лишь два месяца с начала занятий – мог бы изначально поступить к нам, - приподнял брови Йоганн.  
\- Вроде как он жил где-то на юге, - пояснил Норберт. – Говорят, только приехал.  
При слове «юг» в сердце Валентина словно что-то болезненно дрогнуло. Интересно, с чего бы? Неужели он до сих пор надеялся встретить здесь Арно? Как, должно быть, жалко и глупо он смотрится со стороны в таком случае.  
\- Добрый день, - оказалось, что погрузившись в свои мысли, Валентин пропустил появление преподавателя. – Прежде, чем мы начнем лекцию, - продолжил Энтони Давенпорт с кафедры. – Я хотел бы представить вам нового студента, - он жестом подозвал к себе светловолосого юношу и развернул лицом к аудитории. – Это – Арно Савиньяк, он недавно переехал в наш город.  
Валентин сидел, замерев словно статуя, неверяще глядя вниз на кафедру. Там, рядом с их преподавателем стоял человек, которого он уже не надеялся увидеть живым.  
Слегка вьющиеся волосы короче плеч, привычный озорной взгляд и столь же озорная ухмылка, скрывающаяся в уголках губ; родинка на левой щеке…  
Арно Савиньяк в коротком красном пальто с молнией наискосок и в джинсах выглядел настолько обыденно, и в то же время Валентин словно заново видел перепачканный грязью черно-белый мундир и усталый взгляд… Арно поднял голову, взгляд знакомых черных глаз скользнул по лицу Валентина. Сердце пропустило удар, а потом Валентин ощутил такую боль, какую не испытывал никогда в жизни, и не думал, что когда-либо испытает – во взгляде Савиньяка не читалось ни намека на узнавание.  
Арно не помнил Валентина. Похоже, он не помнил ничего из прошлой жизни и того, другого мира.  
Еще никогда до этого Валентин не ощущал себя настолько одиноким.  


* * *

Тихий вечер в Торке. Величественные горы в свете звезд. Валентин не думал раньше, что север настолько красив. Джастин рассказывал о Торке, но не упоминал, как здесь на самом деле красиво. Большей частью он рассказывал о себе и Рокэ, но не о том, что здесь такие горы. А теперь Валентин смотрит на темные вершины и понимает, что влюбился в них.  
\- Чему улыбаешься, полковник? – Арно появляется неслышно и незаметно, словно закатная кошка.  
Ему бы в «фульгаты», но Ариго упоминал, что для этого теньент еще слишком молод и горяч – понесется не туда и нарвется на пулю.  
\- Просто думаю о том, как здесь красиво, - искренне отвечает Валентин, кивая на горные силуэты.  
\- А я больше люблю юг, - улыбается Арно. – Знаешь, на юге всегда тепло и растет виноград. И можно ускакать далеко в поле и потом лежать в траве, глядя на облака.  
\- В Васспарде часто идут дожди, - говорит в ответ Валентин. – Мне нравится слушать стук дождя о камни и оконное стекло. Это как тихая мелодия, она успокаивает и напевает.  
\- Когда война закончится, надо будет съездить друг к другу, - деловито предлагает Арно. – И решить, что лучше – юг или север.  
\- Не думаю, что подобный спор можно решить, - Валентин поворачивается к Арно, глядя ему в лицо. – Ведь все места красивы по-своему.  
\- Что-то тебя потянуло на философию, полковник, - насмешливо произносит Арно и тянет его к себе, обнимая за талию. – Пойдем к тебе в комнату? Выпьем по бокалу «Змеиной крови» и расслабимся?  
\- Ага, а завтра Ульрих-Бертольд сделает из нас фрикасе, - фыркает Валентин и пожимает плечами. – Впрочем, почему бы и нет? Я согласен.  
Арно берет его за руку и ведет за собой, и в этот момент Валентин как никогда ясно ощущает, что он не один, потому что с ним Арно, и с Арно тепло и хорошо.  
«Чему улыбаешься, полковник?»  
«Тому, что впервые после смерти брата я не чувствую себя одиноким – потому что я с тобой».


	5. Chapter 5

 

* * *  
_Everyone must bury their own_  
_No pack to bury the heart of stone_  
_Now he’s home in hell, serves him well_  
_Slain by the bell, tolling for his farewell_  
* * *

\- Прошу прощения, мне нужно выйти, - Валентин торопливо выкарабкался из-за стола, не обращая внимания на удивленные взгляды Катершванцев, и, настолько быстро, насколько позволяла нога, выбежал из аудитории, не заметив пристального взгляда, которым проводил его Савиньяк.  
Он ввалился в мужской туалет, закрыв за собой дверь. Бегло осмотрев двери кабинок и удостоверившись, что никого внутри нет, Валентин оперся о раковину и прислонился лбом к прохладному зеркалу.  
\- Он не знает, - слова сами сорвались с языка, прежде чем Валентин осознал, что говорит вслух. – Он ничего не знает и не помнит.  
\- Дурак, - тут же оборвал он сам себя. – Ему нечего помнить. Кроме тебя никто ничего не помнит и не знает, потому что здесь этого не было. И ты сам не знаешь, правда ли то, что ты помнишь. Ты никогда не узнаешь.  
Диалог с самим собой в подобной ситуации и подобном месте отдавал явным безумием. Валентин застонал и обхватил голову руками.  
\- Что же я творю, - прошептал он.  
Валентин торопливо побрызгал холодной водой в лицо и, выйдя в коридор и убедившись в том, что никого нет поблизости, отправился домой. Оставаться на парах сегодня было выше его сил.

 

* * *

Резкие, яростные мазки по холсту. Алый и золотой. Его цвета. Его лицо. Валентин словно в трансе рисовал Арно, которого увидел на лекции несколько дней назад. Та же озорная улыбка, родинка на левой щеке, темные дразнящие глаза. Валентин продолжал рисовать, настолько глубоко уйдя в свои мысли, что, пролети за окном слон или начнись апокалипсис, он не заметил бы ничего.  
Арно жив. Это хорошо.  
Арно рядом, в этом же городе. Это тоже хорошо.  
Арно совсем его не помнит. Это плохо.  
Еще худшим оказалось то, что Валентин увидел после занятий на следующий день. Он как раз выходил из здания, когда заметил Арно на стоянке. Тот стоял у красной спортивной машины и увлеченно целовал какую-то стройную блондинку из другой группы. Кажется, ее звали Селина. Потом они сели в машину и уехали, а Валентин так и остался стоять на углу здания, стараясь убедить себя, что не имеет права ревновать Савиньяка, поскольку в этом мире тот не принадлежит ему. И, весьма вероятно, никогда не будет принадлежать.  
Арно остался таким же открытым и общительным, каким Валентин помнил его. Он быстро сдружился с однокурсниками, особенно с Альберто и Паоло – южане держались друг друга.  
Внешне Валентин не проявлял ничего. Он, как обычно, шептался с Катершванцами, записывал лекции, обсуждал интересующие его моменты с профессорами, писал семинары и курсовые работы. Вот только проделывал он это все на полном автопилоте, и спроси кто, что он делал вчера, не смог бы дать внятный ответ.  
Он не решался сам подойти к Савиньяку и «познакомиться». А тот, в свою очередь, хоть и бросал иногда заинтересованные взгляды в их с Катершванцами сторону, но держал дистанцию, и Валентин не хотел лезть к нему и навязываться. Хотя все чаще он ощущал себя каким-то маньяком-сталкером – Валентин украдкой наблюдал за Арно на лекциях, запоминая, как тот записывает слова преподавателя, как смеется шуткам Альберто, как поправляет одновременно знакомым и незнакомым движением воротник. После лекций Валентин тоже старался не упускать Арно из виду до момента, когда тот уезжал либо на своей машине, либо шел к автобусной остановке.  
Валентин устало опустил руку, с кисти сорвалась алая капля и растеклась кровавой кляксой на паркете. Несколько мгновений Валентин, словно в прострации, смотрел на получившийся портрет, а потом с неожиданной злостью толкнул мольберт и, с силой запустив кистью в стену, вышел из комнаты, захлопнув за собой дверь.

 

* * *

\- Вальхен, что-то случилось? – Юстиниан зевнул, подливая себе кофе.  
Жаворонком он никогда не был, но сегодня лекции начинались рано, поэтому встал в одно время с Валентином.  
\- В каком смысле? – осторожно поинтересовался тот, обхватив чашку с чаем ладонями – на улице было морозно, к вечеру, скорее всего, пойдет снег.  
Юстиниан качнул головой.  
\- Ты очень мрачен в последнее время. И задумчив. И больше не рисуешь – либо я совсем не застаю время, когда ты запираешься в своей «студии». Я знаю, что не успеваю уделять тебе достаточно внимания, - виновато произнес он. – Но, если что-то нужно, ты же знаешь, что можешь поговорить со мной.  
\- Юстин, не волнуйся, - если бы не отстраненность в светлых глазах, Юстиниан поверил бы улыбке. – Все в порядке.  
\- И никаких снов? – строго уточнил он.  
Валентин хмыкнул.  
\- Ты слышал, чтобы в последние недели я кричал по ночам?  
\- Слышал в начале осени, - серьезно заметил Юстиниан. – Но, справедливости ради, соглашусь, что в последние недели ты затих.  
\- Поэтому не волнуйся, - кивнул ему Валентин и повторил, будто сам сомневался в своих словах. – Все в порядке.  
«Интересно, если я скажу, что не верю, насколько он обидится?» - Юстиниан, хоть и рассердился на себя за трусость, так и не решился произнести это вслух.  
\- Я буду сегодня поздно, - предупредил он, закончив с кофе, что в его понимании считалось завтраком. – Не теряй.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Валентин. – Поужинаю в столовой. У меня у самого сегодня много пар, и еще я хотел зайти в библиотеку – для очередного эссе.  
\- Ходи осторожнее, вечером станет мокро и скользко.  
\- Я так и подумал.  
\- Ладно, я побежал, - Юстиниан ободряюще поцеловал Валентина в щеку. – До вечера.  
\- До вечера, - от улыбки Валентина Юстиниану почему-то захотелось кричать.  
Кошки с два все у него в порядке, но нет времени выяснять, в чем дело. Ничего, впереди выходные, и Юстиниан твердо решил выкроить хотя бы один день, чтобы основательно поговорить с Валентином.

 

* * *

После лекций Валентин проследовал вглубь здания, к лестнице в западном крыле, откуда просматривалась парковка. По этой лестнице никто не ходил, и он мог спокойно наблюдать за тем, как Арно пойдет к своей машине – сегодня он снова приехал на машине – не опасаясь, что кто-то нарушит его уединение.  
\- Смотрите-ка, придд-дурок.  
Судьба решила изменить ему именно сегодня. Валентин подавил отвращение и обернулся на голос. Так и есть, Колиньяр и его прихвостни. Потрясающе, что тут скажешь.  
\- Добрый день, Эстебан, - лучше ледяная вежливость, чем откровенное раздражение. – Чем могу помочь?  
\- Себе лучше помоги, - Эстебан сделал несколько шагов по лестничному пролету, имитируя хромоту.  
Его дружки радостно заржали. Валентин спокойно отвернулся к окну. Арно пока не было видно – задержался в университете?  
\- Ты мне не нравишься, - Валентин поморщился, когда Эстебан подошел к нему вплотную и дерзко уставился в его лицо. – Никогда не нравился.  
\- Твои высочайшие чувства, вне всякого сомнение, взаимны, - признался Валентин, подавляя желание скривиться – он не выносил подобной фамильярности и близости с чужими людьми. – Поэтому не считаю нужным задерживаться в твоем обществе дольше необходимого. Прошу прощения.  
Валентин сделал было шаг вперед, с намерением обойти Эстебана и отправиться домой, но тот загородил ему дорогу и грубо толкнул в грудь, раскрыв рот с явным намерением отвесить очередное оскорбление.  
Случилось непредвиденное – больная нога подвела, и от толчка Валентин потерял равновесие, оступился, и рухнул вниз со ступеней.

 

* * *

Выпад, еще, и еще. Валентин не без удовольствия отмечает, что стало получаться гораздо лучше. Он способен не только защищаться от финтов Савиньяка, но и нападать сам. Арно смеется, замечая выражение его лица, и продолжает парировать удары – он хорош, чудо как хорош – и он это знает.  
\- Твой уровень существенно возрос с момента нашей первой встречи, - улыбается Арно, салютуя ему шпагой в конце тренировки.  
Валентин откидывает волосы со лба и еле заметно улыбается в ответ, его глаза блестят – наверное, в этот момент Ариго не узнал бы своего обычно сдержанного и непроницаемого полковника Придда.  
\- Благодарю, Савиньяк, - на людях они не более чем помирившиеся приятели.  
Лишь оставаясь вдвоем они позволяют себе куда большую близость.  
\- Поправь меня, если ошибаюсь, - Валентин аккуратно снимает защитный колпачок и возвращает шпагу в ножны. – Тебя учили братья?  
\- Брат, - кивает Арно. – Лионель. Эмиль учил меня всему, что касается лошадей – он выучил Кана, и заодно меня, как обращаться с Каном. А вот фехтовал я обычно с Лионелем, - Арно пожимает плечами. – Знаешь, он на самом деле терпеть не может дуэли и фехтование, но при этом остается лучше всех. А ты, - Арно прикусывает язык, но Валентин понимает.  
\- Меня учили в Васспарде, - отвечает он ровно. – Но Юстиниан успел показать мне несколько приемов, которым научил его герцог Алва. Не скажу, что я хороший боец – я отдаю себе отчет в том, что моя сильная сторона скорее ум, чем шпага.  
Арно усмехается и позволяет себе чуть сжать пальцы на плече Валентина.  
\- Ничего, подтяну тебя в фехтовании, - деловито говорит он.  
\- А потом снова вызовешь на дуэль? – скептически уточняет Валентин.  
\- Ну, разве что с целью проверки успехов.  
Арно смеется, и Валентин с удивлением понимает, что тоже способен смеяться – вместе с Арно.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *  
_Sparkle my scenery_  
_With turquoise waterfall_  
_With beauty underneath_  
_The ever free_  
  
_Tuck me in beneath the blue_  
_Beneath the pain,_  
_Beneath the rain_  
_Goodnight kiss for a child in time_  
_Swaying blade my lullaby_  
* * *

Первое, что он увидел, очнувшись, было знакомое лицо. Настолько родное и знакомое, что Валентин, прежде чем смог остановиться и напомнить себе, что в этом мире все не так, выдохнул:  
\- Арно.  
Он еле сумел удержаться от того, чтобы протянуть руку и провести по щеке Савиньяка.  
Тот молча кивнул, словно сам себе, и улыбнулся, хотя взгляд оставался напряженным – интересно, что случилось? Или это он настолько плохо выглядит? Валентин не помнил, как оказался на полу и почему вообще потерял сознание. Кажется, Колиньяр что-то сделал, но мысли путались, а голова никак не желала проясняться. Очередной сон-воспоминание все еще крутился урывками в сознании, и было сложно вернуться в реальность другого мира и времени. Юстиниан прав – он больше не кричал ночами. Но это не значит, что сны оставили его. Просто он стал глубже увязать в них, путаться, и, просыпаясь, подолгу вспоминать, кто он и где находится.  
\- Хорошо, - произнес Арно. – Меня ты, кажется, узнаешь. Сколько пальцев я показываю?  
\- Два, - недоуменно моргнул Валентин.  
Зачем ему это? В следующий момент Валентин скривился и зажмурился от яркого света, машинально прикрывая глаза рукой.  
\- Отлично, - просиял Арно, убирая брелок с маленьким фонариком в карман. – Зрачки реагируют, на первый взгляд все в порядке. Голова не кружится?  
\- Нет, - Валентин сел, опираясь на руки. – То есть, ударился я, скорее всего, именно головой, но несильно.  
Так и есть, он лежал у подножия лестницы. За окном уже темнело – он так долго провалялся?  
\- Мой старший брат – врач, - объяснил тем временем Арно, который сидел на коленях прямо на полу, рядом с Валентином. – Поэтому я умею определять некоторые вещи. Сотрясения мозга у тебя, вроде бы, нет. Это здорово. Что с тобой произошло? Ты ведь в моей группе, я правильно узнал?  
Валентин кивнул, не в силах оторвать взгляд от лица Арно.  
«Совсем не изменился, но меня он не помнит. И, тем не менее, именно он пришел мне на выручку. Случайность? Ни за что не поверю».  
\- Валентин Придд, - негромко сказал он вслух, протянув руку и стараясь унять дрожь и не погладить случайно кожу Арно, когда тот сомкнул пальцы вокруг его ладони, пожимая руку в ответ.  
\- Арно Савиньяк, - улыбнулся Арно. – Впрочем, ты уже знаешь, - он помрачнел. – Я видел Колиньяра с компанией. Они шли из этого крыла, словно торопились куда-то. Их работа? – Арно кивнул на Валентина.  
Точно, Эстебан. Он же толкнул его, а нога подвела. Валентин вздохнул.  
\- Я потерял равновесие и упал, - сказал он и, чтобы избежать лишних расспросов, а также, чтобы еще немного потянуть время, разговаривая с Арно, спросил. – А как здесь оказался ты?  
На лице Арно отразилась растерянность.  
\- Не знаю, - признался он. – Будто что-то вело меня сюда – вот позарез приспичило изучить именно это крыло здания, именно сегодня и сейчас, - он рассмеялся. – Должно быть глупо, да?  
\- Нет, - сердце билось как сумасшедшее, разум не мог принять услышанное, но внешне Валентин оставался спокойным. – Это не глупо. Кто знает, сколько еще я бы валялся здесь, если бы не ты.  
\- Сейчас около пяти вечера, - Арно бросил взгляд в окно. – Стемнело как-то быстро, - он снова повернулся к Валентину. – Ты точно в порядке? Встать сможешь?  
\- Да, - Валентин попытался подняться самостоятельно, но чуть снова не упал – Арно вовремя поддержал его.  
\- Вижу, насколько ты «в порядке», - хмыкнул он и нахмурился, разглядывая Валентина. – Ты всегда хромал?  
Валентин покачал головой.  
\- Автокатастрофа, - тихо сказал он. – Несколько лет назад.  
\- Ясно, - Арно наклонил голову на сторону, буравя взглядом стену и лестницу. – У меня какое-то странное чувство, - медленно произнес он. – Что если я тебя сейчас оставлю, с тобой что-то произойдет. Знаю, звучит в высшей степени тупо, - Арно неловко рассмеялся. – Но уж как есть.  
\- Это не тупо, - возразил Валентин. – Прости, если доставляю тебе неудобства.  
Арно отмахнулся, раздумывая.  
\- Хочешь, поедем ко мне? – неожиданно предложил он.  
\- Что?  
\- Ну, - Арно смутился. – Ко мне в гости. Посидим, закажем пиццу, поболтаем, - он улыбнулся и виновато пожал плечами. – Хочешь?  
Валентин хотел чего-то подобного с того момента как увидел Арно тогда в аудитории. Столько времени он не знал, как вообще подойти и завязать разговор, а тут судьба сама дает им шанс.  
\- Хочу.  
«Кляча твоя неразумная», - мысленно добавил он, вспомнив слова теньента Сэ где-то накануне Мельникова луга, после чего не выдержал и рассмеялся.  


* * *

\- Что-то не так? – Арно удивленно разглядывал напряженно замершего возле машины Валентина.  
Тот неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу и виновато признался:  
\- Я с момента катастрофы избегаю машин.  
\- А, - Арно кивнул. – Я не лихачу, - серьезно сказал он. – Это машина брата, я только иногда беру ее. Ли с меня три шкуры сдерет, если с ней что-либо случится. Поэтому можешь не волноваться. Я правда не выпендриваюсь на дороге, - Арно посмотрел на Валентина. – Может, я и выгляжу раздолбаем, но таковым не являюсь.  
«Я знаю», - подумал Валентин.  
Он глубоко вдохнул и еле заметно улыбнулся.  
\- В таком случае, пожалуй, рискну, - произнес он вслух, неловко забираясь в машину.  
Места хватило, и Валентин вытянул правую ногу, кривясь и потирая бедро – после падения кости разнылись. Он пристегнул ремень безопасности, украдкой наблюдая за тем, как Арно проделал то же самое на соседнем сидении, после чего вставил ключ зажигания в разъем.  
\- Судя по тучам, скоро пойдет снег, - заметил Арно, выруливая со стоянки. – Хотелось бы успеть до начала снегопада – не люблю ездить по слякоти.  
\- Далеко живешь? – Валентин старался не слишком откровенно рассматривать Арно, но не смог отказать себе в удовольствии наслаждаться каждым мгновением – происходящее казалось ему сном – лучшим сном за последние несколько лет.  
Неужели он сейчас правда находится рядом с Арно, и наконец-то разговаривает с ним? Неужели они вдвоем, и Арно, судя по всему, ощущает себя вполне уютно в его обществе? Внезапно Валентин ощутил навязчивое детское желание, чтобы поездка продолжалась вечно.  
\- Чуть меньше получаса отсюда, если на машине, - откликнулся тем временем Арно. – Я один живу, - продолжил он, немного погодя. – Ли отдельно, и он все время пропадает на работе. У меня есть еще один брат, близнец Ли, но он остался с мамой на юге. А Лионель давно сюда переехал. А теперь вот и я тоже. А ты с кем живешь?  
\- Со старшим братом, - Валентин устремил взгляд за окно, невидяще глядя на дорожные фонари и встречные машины. – Родители погибли в той катастрофе. А младших братьев у нас забрали органы опеки.  
Арно не нашел, что сказать в ответ на это.  


* * *

Квартирка Арно была маленькой, но уютной, хотя там и царил некоторый беспорядок. Валентин понимающе усмехнулся, увидев сваленную в кучу одежду и беспорядочно раскиданные по комнате конспекты и документы – теньент Сэ никогда не отличался любовью к порядку, поэтому обстановка была Валентину более чем знакома. Арно расценил его усмешку по-своему и буркнул что-то про нехватку времени на уборку, после чего занялся заказом пиццы.  
После ужина Арно разложил диван, резонно заметив, что слишком поздно, чтобы Валентин ехал домой, а завтра так и так суббота. Валентин, не смея поверить в свое счастье, согласился. Он не хотел расставаться с Арно и с удовольствием уцепился за предлог, чтобы остаться с ним подольше.  
Арно плюхнулся рядом с Валентином на диван и облокотился на подушку, разглядывая лицо Валентина.  
\- У меня такое чувство, будто я знаю тебя давным-давно, - поделился он. – Не уверен, почему. Просто с тобой мне спокойнее, что ли, - неопределенно закончил он.  
«Если бы ты знал», - подумал Валентин.  
\- Спокойнее? – приподнял он брови.  
\- Да, - Арно вглядывался в его лицо, словно пытался вспомнить что-то забытое. – Ты не знаешь, я мог где-то раньше встретить тебя?  
\- Разве что в прошлой жизни, - неожиданно выпалил Валентин и осекся, с ужасом думая, что Арно примет его за безумца.  
Вместо этого Арно, чуть подумав, кивнул.  
\- Скорее всего, - сказал он и, притянув Валентина к себе, поцеловал его.  


* * *

\- Кто бы мог подумать, - Арно кажется удивленным, но в его голосе смех. – Что ледяной полковник Зараза на самом деле такой горячий в постели.  
\- Взаимно, теньент Сэ, - Валентин потягивается, даже не пытаясь скрыть то, насколько он доволен подобным развитием событий.  
Очередной приказ генерала Ариго валяется на столе забытым – дело не срочное, поэтому Валентин может позволить себе расслабиться в этот вечер. Свечи почти все погасли, но Арно и Валентин не спешат зажечь новые – зачем? Им и так хорошо и тепло в объятиях друг друга.  
\- Мы совсем сошли с ума, да? – доверительно шепчет Арно, заправляя прядь волос за ухо Валентина.  
\- Пожалуй, - соглашается тот. – Только ты сошел с ума больше, чем я, - после того, что произошло между ними, Валентин не видит смысла быть на «вы».  
Арно придерживается того же мнения.  
\- Это почему?  
\- Ты лег в постель не только к мужчине, - невозмутимо поясняет Валентин. – Но к мужчине, который является врагом твоей семьи, двойным предателем, трусом, кем ты еще меня называл? Прошу прощения, я, должно быть, забыл.  
\- Да ну тебя, Зараза! – Арно толкает его в грудь, явно смущаясь. – И вообще, не так уж ты и плох, - нехотя признает он. – И не только в постели, - добавляет Арно чуть погодя, издевательским тоном. Но мне, пожалуй, стоит пойти. Если я останусь на ночь, нас могут не так понять. Точнее именно так, но… сам понимаешь.  
\- Понимаю, - Валентин целует Арно и отстраняется, позволяя ему встать. – Арно, спасибо.  
\- За что? – тот удивленно оборачивается, одновременно пытаясь нашарить на полу свои штаны.  
В ответ Валентин лишь загадочно качает головой.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *  
_Be still, my son_  
_You’re home_  
_Oh when did you become so cold?_  
_The blade will keep on descending_  
_All you need is to feel my love_  
* * *

Так хорошо Валентин не спал несколько лет. Он уже не помнил, когда ему не снилось ничего и когда он, проснувшись, ощущал себя отдохнувшим, а не вымотанным очередными сновидениями.  
Он открыл глаза и с наслаждением потянулся. Арно рядом не оказалось, он ушел в свою комнату еще ночью, но смятые простыни напомнили Валентину о лучшей ночи в его жизни в этом мире. Валентин позволил себе еще несколько минут понежиться под одеялом, а потом заставил себя встать и пойти в ванную. Приняв душ, умывшись и одевшись во вчерашнюю одежду, Валентин проследовал на чужую кухню с твердым намерением приготовить Арно завтрак. Он открыл холодильник, полагая, что застанет там пустоту и перекати-поле, но, вопреки всем опасениям, продукты внутри имелись, и даже много – судя по всему, Арно недавно был в магазине.  
Арно, сонно моргая, показался в дверном проеме, когда Валентин раскладывал покрывшуюся аппетитной золотистой корочкой яичницу и подрумянившиеся тосты по тарелкам. Он умылся, но все равно не выглядел проснувшимся.  
\- Доброе утро, - голос Арно звучал удивленно. – Ничего себе ты домохозяйка, оказывается.  
Валентин ухмыльнулся и подошел к нему, молча обняв и уткнувшись Арно в шею, вдыхая знакомый запах. Арно обнял его в ответ и сонно потерся носом о плечо.  
\- Ммм, вкусно пахнет как, - протянул он.  
\- Ты обо мне или о завтраке? – уточнил Валентин.  
Арно рассмеялся и плюхнулся за стол, одернув пижаму.  
\- Обо всем, - торжественно возвестил он, потягиваясь.  
\- Прошу прощения, я не помню, предпочитаешь ли ты кофе или чай?  
\- Можно кофе, - чуть задумавшись, решил Арно. – Две ложки сахара.  
Валентин поставил перед ним ароматно-дымящуюся чашку. И тоже устроился за столом. Происходящее ощущалось уютным и привычным, словно он уже несколько лет вот так готовит Арно завтрак и орудует на его кухне.  
\- Как спалось?  
Валентин уловил на себе внимательный взгляд темных глаз.  
\- Хорошо, благодарю, - ответил он.  
\- Я тоже спал, не просыпаясь, - довольно кивнул Арно и наклонил голову на сторону. – Между прочим, здорово готовишь, - он указал вилкой на яичницу. – Вкусно.  
\- Рад, что тебе нравится, - Валентин нахмурился и, отложив вилку, поднял голову, глядя на Арно. – Я хотел бы уточнить – то, что было ночью – это на один раз?  
\- Это – на как ты захочешь, - Арно отодвинул тарелку и сцепил пальцы под подбородком.  
\- Я видел тебя с какой-то девушкой на стоянке много раз.  
\- Сэль – развлечение, - пожал плечами Арно. – Причем по обоюдной договоренности. Ничего серьезного, я могу прекратить это в любой момент.  
\- Я – тоже развлечение?  
\- Нет, - Арно покачал головой. – Ты странный, - признался он. Но ты ощущаешься… особенным. И, пожалуй, с тобой я хочу напроситься на серьезные отношения. Разумеется, если ты этого тоже хочешь.  
\- Я хотел это с того момента, как увидел тебя тогда в аудитории, - он не собирался это говорить, слова сами сорвались с языка.  
\- Поэтому ты сбежал? – приподнял бровь Арно.  
Валентин виновато развел руками.  
\- Ты сказал, что «не помнишь», люблю я чай или кофе, - медленно произнес Арно, и Валентин внутренне похолодел. – Откуда ты можешь «помнить» об этом? Ты стараешься не показывать, но я заметил – ты ведешь себя так, словно знаешь меня давно. Ты всегда смотришь на меня в аудитории, ты не удивился, когда я рассказывал про братьев – у тебя был вид, будто ты знаешь их обоих. И еще есть всякие мелочи… Я не изменю своего решения, - Арно помотал головой, увидев выражение лица Валентина. – Меня тянет к тебе как к магниту, поэтому я решил сдаться и будь, что будет. Но я хочу знать – откуда ты все это знаешь?  
\- Если расскажу, ты сочтешь меня сумасшедшим.  
\- Психи так не готовят и не заботятся, - хмыкнул Арно.  
\- А если я какой-нибудь маньяк-сталкер?  
\- На сталкера ты похож, раз следил за мной на стоянке и в целом, - согласился Арно. – Но ты не маньяк. Не ощущаю я этого в тебе, уж прости.  
Валентин вздохнул и, как ему казалось, шагнул в бездну. В конце концов, лгать Арно он не мог.  
\- Я помню тебя, потому что мы были вместе в прошлой жизни.  
Он ожидал всего, чего угодно – недоверия, презрения, циничного хмыканья, но только не того непробиваемого спокойствия, каким встретил его слова Арно.  
\- А, - произнес Савиньяк, отпивая глоток остывшего кофе. – Я так и думал.  


* * *

Валентин отпер дверь своим ключом и вошел в прихожую, не включая свет. Он опустил сумку на тумбочку, разулся, снял пальто, и вдруг зажмурился от хлынувшего в глаза яркого света. Пальто упало на пол – он промахнулся мимо крючка, но Валентин не стал его поднимать, увидев выражение лица Юстиниана, который стоял в проходе с рукой на выключателе.  
«Я идиот», - запоздало подумал Валентин. – «Я полный идиот».  
\- Скажи, Валентин, - начал Юстиниан ровным голосом, и Валентин понял, что дело совсем плохо – тот называл его полным именем в исключительных случаях. – Ты хоть раз задумывался о том, каково мне?  
Валентин на секунду задумался, нужно ли отвечать, но Юстиниан решил за него, продолжив.  
\- Ты задумывался о том, сколько сил я трачу на то, чтобы обеспечить тебе достойное образование, одежду, еду? За все эти годы ты вообще хотя бы раз подумал просто обо мне?  
«Я думал о тебе», - Валентин хотел сказать это вслух, но не мог. – «Но думал лишь о том, что ты – не мертв, и это хорошо».  
Юстиниан подошел к тумбочке и вынул мобильник из сумки Валентина. Тот мысленно застонал, ощутив себя полнейшей неблагодарной тварью.  
\- Семнадцать пропущенных звонков, - мертвым голосом сообщил Юстиниан. – Я помню, что ты ставишь беззвучный режим на занятиях – я делаю также, когда преподаю. Но, черт тебя подери, ты мог хотя бы проверить! Ты подумал о том, каково мне? – он таки сорвался и почти кричал. – Я знаю, что ты не в порядке, что с тобой что-то не то, несмотря на пройденный курс лечения, но не лезу, потому что уважаю твое личное пространство! И вот так ты мне благодарен за это? Ночь на дворе, тебя нет дома, записки тоже нет! На телефон ты не отвечаешь! Никого нет – тебя не было больше суток, и ты не сообщил мне об этом ни слова! Катершванцы не знали, где ты – я им звонил. Никто не знал! Я уже приготовился идти в полицию. Тебе так трудно было просто позвонить?  
\- Прости, - еле слышно выдавил Валентин. – Я… забыл.  
Он действительно забыл. Они с Арно проговорили весь день, он рассказал ему обо всем, ощущая немыслимое облегчение, что доверился Савиньяку, и тот не послал его к кошкам в ответ. Рядом с Арно Валентин забыл обо всем, в том числе и о том, что Юстиниан не знает, где он находится в данный момент.  
\- Забыл, значит, - в голос Юстиниана закрались ледяные нотки. Он провел рукой по растрепанным волосам и глубоко вдохнул. – Значит так. По-хорошему у меня с тобой не получается, - Валентин видел, с каким трудом даются эти слова брату, но не мог ничего возразить или сказать в ответ. – Значит, будет по-плохому. С этого момента я объявляю новые правила нашего сожительства, и ты будешь им подчиняться. В противном случае, я буду вынужден сделать то, чего не хочу и никогда не хотел, а именно – сдать тебя в психушку.  
Валентин неверяще уставился на Юстиниана, растеряв все мысли и потеряв дар речи. Тот молча кивнул сам себе, и продолжил.  
\- Во-первых, я ввожу комендантский час. Твоя самая поздняя пара, которая в четверг, заканчивается в девять тридцать вечера. Следовательно, дома ты обязан быть каждый день не позднее десяти тридцати, - сказал он. – Если будет задержка с транспортом – ты обязан сообщить об этом по мобильному телефону. Отговорки «нет денег», «разрядился» и так далее – не принимаются. Деньги у тебя будут, за зарядкой будешь следить – не маленький, - Юстиниан облизнул пересохшие губы. – Дальше. Ты обязан отвечать на мои звонки, когда бы я тебе ни звонил. Если не можешь ответить – пишешь мне об этом смску. Если вызов пропущен, смски нет, а ты не перезваниваешь мне в течение часа – я считаю правила нарушенными и сдаю тебя в психушку. С меня хватит, - Юстиниан решительно тряхнул волосами.  
Валентин заметил блеск сдерживаемых слез в его глазах и понял, чего ему стоят эти слова, и насколько Юстиниану трудно говорить подобное. Решение явно далось ему нелегко.  
\- Ты все понял? О любых передвижениях – сообщать. Дома – не позднее десяти тридцати.  
\- Я понял.  
\- Значит, договорились. Ужин в холодильнике. Как и обед, - Юстиниан отвернулся и ушел в свою комнату, захлопнув за собой дверь.  
Валентин еще долго стоял в коридоре с опущенной головой, глядя на свой мобильный телефон, который Юстиниан отшвырнул на тумбочку, прежде чем уйти.  


* * *

\- Теньент Савиньяк с поручением от генерала Ариго, - рапортует Арно, входя в комнату.  
Он недоволен, и это видно – еще бы, отправили к ненавистному предателю и потомственному трусу. Валентин помнит эти слова, похоже, он никогда их не забудет, потому что они клеймом впечатались в его память – так же, как и обида и горечь. Потому что он хочет, чтобы Савиньяк признал его, но никогда, никогда не скажет этого вслух.  
\- Добрый вечер, теньент, - произносит он в ответ. – Что передает генерал?  
Арно молча протягивает Валентину приказ, тот читает его, пробегая взглядом ровные четки строки.  
\- Благодарю, - Валентин встает и кивает Арно. – Не смею вас дольше задерживать, теньент. С вашего позволения, мне нужно отдать распоряжение графу Гирке и своему полку.  
\- Позволяю, - буркает Арно и разворачивается, чтобы уйти.  
Валентин сам не до конца осознавая, что делает, подается вперед и хватает его за руку.  
\- Что?.. – в черных глазах недоумение и раздражение.  
«Я не предатель и не трус, слышишь?!» - хочется крикнуть в лицо Савиньяку, но это будет глупо и недостойно.  
Поэтому Валентин отдергивает руку, словно обжегшись, и отступает на шаг.  
\- Ничего, - он держит голос ровным, и вряд ли кто-либо поймет, насколько ему тяжело это дается. – Прошу прощения, теньент.  
Арно удивленно хлопает глазами, и поспешно уходит.  
А в следующий раз, когда он снова приносит поручение Ариго, они оказываются в постели, в чем оба винят холодный вечер, вино, и временное помрачение рассудка обоих. Впрочем, ни Арно, ни Валентин, не стремятся что-либо предпринимать для устранения данного умопомрачения.  
Их обоих устраивает то, как все обернулось, и что теньент Сэ и полковник Зараза, вопреки всему, сдружились ближе, чем кто-либо из них смел надеяться.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *  
_Search for beauty, find your shore_  
_Try to save them all, bleed no more_  
_You have such oceans within_  
_In the end, I will always love you_  
* * *

Юстиниан проснулся рано, но не выходил из комнаты. Он слышал, как Валентин собирался на занятия – шум воды в ванной, свист чайника на кухне, торопливые шаги в коридоре. Хлопнула входная дверь, повернулся ключ в замочной скважине – Валентин ушел. Юстиниан перевернулся на другой бок и накрылся одеялом с головой. Он ощущал себя отвратительно из-за разговора с ним. Но стоило вспомнить, какой ужас он испытал, когда понял, что никто не знает, куда тот делся, как Юстиниан начинал думать, что поступил пусть жестоко, но правильно.  
Лекций сегодня не было, и Юстиниан намеревался остаться дома, проверить работы студентов. Он неторопливо встал и умылся. По пути на кухню его взгляд зацепился за дверь в «студию» Валентина. Время доверия кончилось, и Юстиниан, наплевав на былые запреты самому себе, решил проверить. Поколебавшись несколько мгновений, он тряхнул волосами, решительно проследовал к двери и рванул ее на себя.  
Опрокинутый мольберт, разбросанные кисти, выстроившиеся в ряд краски… и портреты. Множество портретов. Глаза Юстиниана расширились, когда он присмотрелся к изображенному на них человеку.  
\- Не может быть, откуда, - пробормотал он, неверяще переводя взгляд с картины на картину.  
Однако, самое большое потрясение ожидало его в углу комнаты. Юстиниан подошел к одному полотну, отставленному в сторону от других. Он протянул руку вперед и сдернул ткань, прикрывавшую картину.  
Его губы искривились в беззвучном крике. Юстиниан отшатнулся, пятясь назад, а потом вылетел за дверь, не оглядываясь и захлопнул ее за собой.  
Картина осталась стоять в темном углу, изображение на ней не изменилось – Валентин, в каких-то старинных одеждах, распахивающий дверь комнаты древнего замка… И Юстиниан на пороге. Бледный, в заляпанных грязью сапогах и окровавленном камзоле. Без тени.  


* * *

\- …твой брат, - Юстиниан, привычно устроившись на подоконнике, бездумно наматывал телефонный шнур на палец. – Тебе что-то об этом известно? – он выслушал ответ и устало откинулся назад, глядя в небо. – Хорошо, давай так. Ты поговори со своим, а я попробую со своим. Нет, не переживай. Я справлюсь. Да, ладно. До встречи, - Юстиниан положил трубку и невидяще уставился на улицу, наблюдая за проезжающими под окном редкими машинами.  
Вспомнив ту картину, Юстиниан поджал губы и, захватив несколько больших мешков для мусора, отправился в бывшую спальню родителей.  


* * *

\- Едем сегодня ко мне? – Арно, не церемонясь, подошел к Валентину после окончания занятий.  
Катершванцы, увидев, как Валентин радостно улыбается при виде Арно, понимающе хмыкнули и ушли, махнув им на прощание. Валентин обрадовался было, услышав предложение Арно, но потом помрачнел, взглянув на часы.  
\- Боюсь, не получится, - виновато сказал Валентин и, замявшись, признался. – Я должен быть дома не позднее, чем через пару часов.  
\- А чего так? – удивился Арно.  
Валентин рассказал, шагая рядом с ним по коридору к столовой. О том, какой он дурак и забыл позвонить, о Юстиниане, о снах – обо всем. Разговаривать с Арно было настолько привычно и обыденно, словно не прошло ни мгновения, разделявшего их с того дня на лугу с дриксами. Поэтому Валентин даже не пытался что-либо утаить, напротив, разделяя свои тревоги с Арно, он чувствовал себя значительно лучше.  
\- В таком случае, мне стоит напроситься к тебе в гости, - улыбнулся Арно, отпивая томатный суп из чашки, когда они устроились за одним из столов. – Разумеется, не сегодня – нужно подождать, пока буря не утихнет. Но, я думаю, мне в любом случае стоит познакомиться с твоим братом, чтобы он знал, что я не опасен, - Арно рассмеялся.  
Валентин кивнул в ответ.  
\- Пожалуй, это решило бы дело в нашу пользу, - ответил он.  
\- А твой брат нормально отнесется к нашим отношениям, или нам следует скрываться и шифроваться? – уточнил Арно.  
\- Думаю, что нормально, - медленно произнес Валентин, чуть подумав. – Юстиниан не упоминал о своем отношении к подобным связям, но, насколько я могу судить, он отнесется к этому если не положительно, то по меньшей мере равнодушно. С ним можно будет поговорить на этот счет. Вот родители бы вряд ли поняли, - усмехнулся он.  
\- Мои тоже, - фыркнул Арно. – А насчет братьев я не уверен. Могли бы понять, а могли бы и послать к кошкам. Тут уж как повезет.  


* * *

Вернувшись домой, Валентин первым делом обратил внимание на то, что дверь в «студию» широко открыта. С порога заподозрив неладное, он заглянул в гостиную.  
\- Добрый вечер, - Юстиниан поднялся с дивана.  
Валентин мысленно застонал, увидев рядом с ним прислоненную к дивану картину.  
\- Не хочешь мне кое-что объяснить? – осведомился Юстиниан, кивая на полотно.  
Валентин неторопливо переобулся и прошел в гостиную. Он сел в кресло рядом с диваном и бросил взгляд на картину.  
\- Тебе не следовало это видеть, - мягко сказал он. – Поэтому я и просил держаться оттуда подальше, - он кивнул в сторону комнаты.  
Юстиниан пристально вгляделся в лицо Валентина.  
\- Тот, кого ты рисуешь. Откуда ты его знаешь?  
\- Он – мой однокурсник, - спокойно объяснил Валентин. – Опережая твой следующий вопрос – он недавно переехал в этот город, но видел я его значительно раньше, в своих снах. Юстин, я понимаю, что все это выглядит сумасшествием. Но, поверь, теперь все будет хорошо, - он действительно был в этом уверен.  
Хотя с того памятного вечера у Арно прошла всего пара дней, Валентин точно знал, что все изменилось. Последние ночи были без сновидений, а видения прошлой жизни оставили его. Скорее всего, потому, что теперь он, наконец-то, обрел Арно в этой жизни?  
«Теперь главное – не потерять его снова», - вдруг подумал он.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты избавился от всего этого, - Юстиниан кивнул в сторону картины со странным выражением на лице. – Я не могу находиться рядом с этим безумием.  
\- Ладно, - неожиданно легко согласился Валентин. – Я выброшу их, - он подумал, что, если Арно и правда приедет к нему, не стоит показывать ему подобное, так что Юстиниан прав.  
\- Какое объяснение у тебя для этого? – Юстиниан внимательно смотрел на Валентина, показав рукой на картину с собой без тени.  
Валентин отвел взгляд.  
\- Я видел тебя таким. Во сне, - пояснил он. – Я всегда боялся… потерять тебя.  
«Снова», - добавил он мысленно.  
Юстиниан вздохнул и провел рукой по лицу.  
\- Хорошо. Допустим, я тебе поверю. Как зовут твоего однокурсника и кто он тебе, что ты посветил ему целую коллекцию?  
\- Арно Савиньяк, - Валентин неожиданно смутился и отвел взгляд. – Я у него тогда остался ночевать, когда не пришел домой, - тихо сказал он. – Юстин, я… он – мой парень.  
Юстиниан потрясенно уставился на Валентина, а потом не выдержал и расхохотался.  
\- Знаешь, если бы ты сразу сказал, - он подавил желание начать смеяться снова, увидев оскорбленное лицо Валентина. – Понимаешь, - Юстиниан виновато развел руками. – У меня тоже есть парень. И, судя по всему, ты его косвенно знаешь – это старший брат Арно, тот доктор, который собирал нас с тобой по кусочкам после катастрофы, если помнишь – Лионель Савиньяк.  


* * *

На самом деле он не хочет никому ничего доказывать, показывать, бороться – он устал. Всю жизнь он кому-то что-то доказывал. Сначала отцу, что является более достойным наследником, чем Юстиниан. Потом – Альдо, что предан делу Раканов. Затем герцогу Алве и регенту Ноймаринену, что предан Талигу… А теперь он вынужден доказывать, что не является мерзавцем виконту Сэ. И, что самое интересное, именно этот бой ему кажется самым важным, куда важнее королей и регентов. И он старается – вопреки здравому смыслу, вопреки всему – старается. Он идет в разведку за Хербсте, хотя отдает себе отчет в том, что не имеет опыта, и мысленно укоряет себя за глупость. Он остается на Печальном языке, когда положение становится безнадежным, и снова ходит в разведку. Зачем? Генерал Ариго отчитывает его, и одновременно хвалит. Другие смотрят с восхищением, а он лишь хочет услышать: «Я верю тебе» от Савиньяка. И не слышит, потому что при следующей встрече Арно одинаково холоден и недоверчив с ним, и это обиднее и больнее всего.  
Он не знает, когда все начинает меняться, но когда осознает, что они с виконтом Сэ стали любовниками, и что тот начал ему доверять, он понимает, что никогда раньше не был настолько счастлив. Воспоминание о том, что находится в Альт-Вельдере словно темной тенью стоит за его плечом и Валентин боится собственного счастья. Как оказывается – не зря.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, - хмыкает Арно, когда их куда-то ведут дриксенские солдаты. – Что окажусь с тобой в подобной ситуации, и даже не усомнюсь, что ты не играешь за них на самом деле.  
Эти слова – все, что имеет значение для Валентина. Пусть потом их допрашивают и делают, что хотят, но в тот момент он ощущает себя счастливым дураком, и, несмотря на дриксов вокруг, улыбается Арно, как счастливый дурак. Как ни странно, тот понимает – и улыбается в ответ.


	9. Эпилог

* * *

  
Арно и Лионель ждали их возле машины. Валентин радостно улыбнулся Арно, тот ответил легким кивком. Лионель пожал ему руку, усмехнувшись, когда представился. Валентин тут же вспомнил его – того врача в белом и с собранными в хвост волосами из больницы. Юстиниан поздоровался с Арно и легко обнял Лионеля. Они собирались съездить за город в развлекательный центр – сходить в кино и потом в ресторан. Юстиниан улыбался и шутил – похоже, он больше не злился на Валентина. Валентин в свою очередь был рад за брата, и доволен тем, что сны окончательно оставили его в покое с тех пор как он сошелся с Арно.  
Они с Арно устроились на заднем сидении, негромко переговариваясь между собой о предстоящих экзаменах. Лионель вел машину спокойно и уверенно, несмотря на то, что, стоило им выехать на скоростную магистраль, начался сильный снегопад. Разноцветные рождественские лампочки на фонарных столбах поблескивали в мгновенно опустившейся на город темноте.  
\- Скоро Новый год, - заметил вдруг Арно. – Кто что хочет получить в подарок? Ли, ты, кажется, хотел предложить нам всем поездку в горы на зимние праздники?  
Валентин не успел ответить – все случилось слишком быстро.  
Грузовик, ехавший по встречной полосе, потерял управление и со всей силы врезался в их машину. Никто не успел произнести ни слова.  
За долю секунды до того, как он умер, Валентин понял, что это уже случалось. Не раз и не два. Также как понял и то, что он понятия не имеет, что должен сделать и как поступить, чтобы вырваться из закольцованного времени обоих миров.  
Смерть от руки дриксов вела сюда. Здесь поджидала другая смерть, которая вела обратно к дриксам. И так повторялось уже… сколько раз? Он не успел сосчитать и запомнить – темнота поглотила его слишком быстро.  
  


* * *

  
\- Валентин. Валентин! Проснитесь, - граф Гирке настойчиво тряс его за плечо.  
Валентин резко сел, выхватив пистолет, но тут же взял себя в руки, увидев удивленное лицо Гирке.  
\- Август… Что случилось? – нечто странное – то ли воспоминание, то ли ощущение – вертелось на краю сознания, но Валентин решил, что это – осадок от кошмара, который ему снился.  
\- Вы кричали во сне, - объяснил ему Гирке, подтверждая догадку Валентина о кошмаре. – Я счел возможным разбудить вас, тем более, что уже рассвет, а наш корпус находится в нескольких часах езды до Ноймара. Если выступим через час, доберемся до герцога Ноймаринена, когда и планировали.  
\- Хорошо, - Валентин встал и помотал головой, стряхивая остатки сна. Он убрал пистолет и вздохнул – разговор с Ноймариненом обещал быть не из легких. – Поднимайте людей – выступаем через час.  
  


* * *

  
Он снова стоит в кабинете Рудольфа Ноймаринена, и не может отделаться от четкого ощущения, что это уже происходило. Странное ощущение, отнюдь не из приятных. Впрочем, все это ерунда. Нужно сосредоточиться на настоящем. Открываются двери и в кабинет входит несколько людей. Из них Валентин замечает лишь одного.  
Арно, виконт Сэ, крайне подозрительно и в то же время презрительно смотрит на него, и взгляд черных глаз, кажется, обжигает. Валентин хочет отвернуться, но внезапно в глазах виконта Сэ он замечает нечто, заставляющее его неверяще выдохнуть – Арно смотрит, словно он… узнал? Конечно, это по меньшей мере логично – узнать бывшего однокорытника, но Арно смотрит не так, будто узнал унара Валентина, а совсем по-другому. Словно он узнал нечто гораздо большее.  
Мысль-воспоминание о каких-то повозках без лошадей и снеге продолжает настойчиво биться на краю сознания.  
«Это были новогодние лампочки», - думает Валентин, и тут же одергивает себя. – «О чем это я?»  
\- Теньент Сэ, вы узнаете этого человека? – спрашивает Рудольф Ноймаринен.  
Арно медленно отвечает, не отводя взгляда от светло-серых глаз Валентина.  
\- Это мой бывший однокорытник по Лаик, господин герцог. Валентин, герцог Придд.  
В этот момент мысль с новой силой вспыхивает в голове Валентина:  
«Может быть, на этот раз все получится по-другому. Может быть, на этот раз…»  
  


* * *  
_The beginning_  



End file.
